


La prima cosa bella

by BlaCkreed4, KyrieFortune, TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non c'è un vero motivo perché l'abbia fatto, o forse c'è? Che ne so io. L'ho fatto e basta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima cosa bella

Non c'è un vero motivo perché l'abbia fatto, o forse c'è? Che ne so io. L'ho fatto e basta. Lui era lì, seduto affianco a me, a dare nomi stupidi alle stelle e alle costellazioni in questa notte senza neanche una nuvola, gli occhi brillanti e pieni di stupidaggini bambinesche - ovvio, è un bambino, entrambi siamo bambini - che non fanno altro che darmi un enorme fastidio, quasi un bruciore allo stomaco, e le guance rosee e paffute che non facevano altro che dirle ad alta voce quelle idiozie, facendole uscire dalle sue labbra che so per cerco nessuno ha mai osato toccare, neanche quella ragazza della quale non fa che parlare metà di ogni sua giornata, della sua fluente chioma e della sua dolcezza e altra roba che mi rode dentro di noia e irritazione. O anche gelosia? Forse? Nah, non posso davvero provare gelosia per uno stupido ingenuo come lui.  
Forse volevo zittirlo e basta. Sì, sicuramente volevo solo questo.  
E ora mi fissa stupito, coi suoi occhi da idiota incapace di capire quando qualcuno lo sfrutta, come le mille volte che ho abusato della sua bontà per non faticare un minuto della mia vita, e invece di dirmi "Ehi, potresti aiutarmi?" sorride e si prende addosso anche più peso. Non imparerà mai.  
"Perché mi hai baciato?".  
Non ho idea di cosa dica la mia faccia, spero assolutamente niente di compromettente per me. Alzo le spalle e borbotto "Boh".  
"Come boh? Mi hai appena baciato!". Salta a sedere e strofina il dorso della mano contro la sua bocca, e il gesto è così cretino che mi metto a ridere, sebbene qualcosa, lo sento, sembra incrinarsi dentro di me. Perché dovrebbe farmi male? Volevo soltanto che la finisse con le sue scemenze e i suoi nomignoli del cavolo.  
"Lo so che ti ho appena baciato, ma non lo so. Smettila di chiedermelo!" sbotto irritato e in lieve imbarazzo. Non era possibile che quella cosa faccia davvero male: non provo nulla per lui dopotutto.  
"Non dovresti ridere, ma darmi una risposta decente alla mia domanda." lui smette di passarsi la manica sulle labbra e lo fissa, veramente irritato dal mio modo di rapportarmi con lui in quel momento.  
Scrollo le spalle e alzo gli occhi al cielo, sospirando lievemente: devo venire a capo di ciò che provo o potrei uscire matto, ma a quale pro? Lui in fondo è rimasto schifato da quello che è successo. Darei di tutto affinché lui cambi idea, ma sarà impossibile dato che non fa altro che parlare di una ragazza... Insomma: un amore non ricambiato ed ecco che devo sopprimere altri sentimenti, seppur faccia molto male.  
Porto le gambe al petto e le stringo, senza aggiungere altro, anche se avrebbe irritato sempre di più l'altro ragazzo.  
“Perché mi hai baciato?” ripete, il tono più irritato di quanto io l’abbia mai sentito.  
“Non lo so, ok?” sbotto, arrabbiato. Non so se sono più arrabbiato con lui per il modo schifato in cui ha reagito o con me per il fatto che continuo a negare i miei sentimenti.  
“Non puoi non saperlo, non è una cosa normale baciare un altro maschio! Che schifo!” insiste.  
Questo è troppo per me.  
“L’ho fatto per farti stare zitto, ok? Per farti smettere di sparare cagate su nomi di stelle e costellazioni che non esistono, per farti smettere di dire come sia bella e gentile e perfetta quella scema che ti piace, quando invece è chiatta e stupida e ti tratta sempre male!” sbotto prima di riuscire a mordermi la lingua. Ma se l’è cercata in fondo, con la sua insistenza.  
Abbassa lo sguardo. Ci è rimasto male, è palese. Tra poco si metterà a piangere.  
Forse ho esagerato. Forse sono stato troppo cattivo. Però è troppo tardi per rimangiarmi quello che ho detto. E poi non sono stato io a dire a lui che mi fa schifo, ma il contrario. Non ho intenzione di chiedergli scusa.  
Si alza e corre via, senza nemmeno guardarmi negli occhi.  
Non dovrei restare in giro da solo, i miei si arrabbierebbero se lo sapessero, però non mi importa.  
Guardo il cielo e all’improvviso vedo solo le ‘costellazioni’ che descriveva lui, coi suoi nomi stupidi di stelle che non esistono. Mi sdraio per guardarle meglio, cercando di localizzare le poche costellazioni vere che conosco, ma nemmeno il Grande Carro mi sembra più un carro, solo un cucchiaio come diceva lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Perché ho aperto la playlist flangst?


End file.
